PrincessxPrincess
by Haruka-Yuukii
Summary: Une belle princesse, Un prince charmant… Un amour né au cœur d'un mal entendu entre deux royaumes, et de la décision un peu bancale d'une jeune femme de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas… Quoi ? Le prince est une femme ? Yuri/ MikuxLuka
1. Chapter 1

Dans tous les contes pour enfants, il y a une princesse, un prince charmant, un grand méchant et puis une belle histoire d'amour… Dans cette histoire, il y a une princesse, il y a un prince charmant, il y a un grand méchant et puis au final, une belle histoire d'amour… J'ai décidé de reprendre ce schéma, et de bouleverser les codes. En espérant que cette folie vous plaise.

(PS : C'est ma première fic (juste pour l'infos) et je sais que ce premier chapitre ressemble plus à un prologue qu'autre chose et que ça commence très vite mais ça se calme par la suite… Alors ne me blâmez pas pliz ! TT-TT Ah oui et petit détail qui tue, mon correcteur a décidé de me lâcher… Donc en attendant j'écris mal, désolée. Bon j'écris français y'a pas de soucis mais si vous voyez des fautes vraiment atroces ça serait sympa de me le signaler, kiss !)

Enjoy !

* * *

PrincessxPrincess 

Chapitre 1

Les chutes d'eau tombaient dans le lac en contrebas avec un doux et lointain bruissement, comme à leur habitude. Luka regarda le liquide cristallin en face d'elle, ou elle pouvait très clairement voir son reflet. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la beauté de ce paysage. Cette région qui semblait avoir été secouée jadis par le plus violent des tremblement de terre, qui laissa à jamais son empreinte dans la terre, ces superbes chaines de montagnes, qui semblaient continuer loin, très loin devant elle et jusqu'au soleil. Le même soleil dont la lumière faiblissait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait derrière l'horizon.

La jeune fille prit soudain conscience que l'heure avançait et qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en retard pour le dîner. Elle se leva un peu à regret et grimpa sur sa monture avant de partir au galop, profitant pour la dernière fois de la journée du vent qui venait caresser son visage et de l'air de cet endroit sauvage et inexploré qu'elle aimait appeler son repère.

Après quelques trop courtes minutes de route, elle était arrivée et devait, à son plus grand regret, rentrer chez elle et se changer rapidement et furtivement pour que personne de la voit dans sa tenue actuelle. C'était devenu sa routine et elle s'y était habituée. Sa journée l'avait épuisée ! Son ventre émis un bruit des plus disgracieux. Elle avait une de ces faims ! Mais avant tout, quitter ces vêtements que n'importe qui aurait qualifiés de « barbares » et redevenir une gentille petite fille en jupette. Elle guetta un moment et quand elle fut sûre d'elle, monta dans sa chambre avec la souplesse d'une belette et la discrétion d'une petite souris. En trois ans, jamais elle ne s'était fait prendre ! Ça n'allait tout de même pas lui arriver maintenant… Elle entra en soupirant quand une voix la surpris.

« Tu es encore sortie en douce pas vrai ?

- Luki ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait l'habitude des petites escapades de sa sœur et trouvait toujours le moyen de faire diversion quand la jeune fille en avait besoin. C'était parfois risqué et ça leur attirait des ennuis mais Dieu seul savait à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et rien n'aurait pu changer ça. Ils se venaient mutuellement en aide sans aucune hésitation peu importe la situation. C'était leur définition à eux de dévotion.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu partes t'amuser des fois, mais sois prudente… Tu as trop pris confiance en toi, un jour tu te feras prendre Luka.

- J'ai la situation en main grand frère, t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… »

Luka sourit. Le parfait grand frère protecteur. C'était vraiment adorable de sa part et elle ne se lassait jamais de ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, ses petits reproches de mère poule, ses bras croisés et son pied qui tape par terre quand elle a fait une bêtise. Elle l'adorait pour toutes ces petites choses. Et si un jour il avait besoin d'elle, pour quoi que ce soit… Elle serait une oreille attentive et répondrait à toutes ses attentes. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis. Elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son frère et se déshabilla sans gêne. Le jeune homme soupira en lui tendant sa belle robe verte. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfila avec un mélange de dégout profond et de lassitude.

« Tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes petite sœur…

- Merci, lui sourit Luka pour toute réponse en jetant un regard incertain à son reflet qui semblait rire d'elle à gorge déployée. Elle grimaça une seconde et s'en détourna pour descendre en compagnie de Luki pour le dîner. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se remplir le ventre ! Enfin ça elle se le cria intérieurement. Une jeune fille bien élevée, une princesse qui plus est, ne doit pas tenir ce genre de propos et doit avoir un langage soutenu et raffiné. Alors imaginez si quelqu'un savait qu'elle partait régulièrement dans les villages voisins à cheval pour allait aider les gens en difficulté habillée comme une cavalière de l'ombre… Ce serait une catastrophe.

Leurs parents étaient déjà attablés, et comme à l'accoutumé, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude, dans le silence le plus total. Parfois Luka se disait que quitte à ne pas être une princesse, elle aurait préféré naitre dans une famille du peuple, pouvoir profiter d'une ambiance de vie, bruyante. De ce flot d'humanité et des cris de ses frères et sœurs. Que chacun raconte sa journée en riant. Et non pas d'être assis à quatre à une table sans fin dans une pièce froide à l'ambiance de morgue.

Dégoutée, elle se leva après en avoir acquis la permission, suivie de près par son frère. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille quelques minutes après sur demande de Luki.

« Luka, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… »

A en juger par le ton de voix qu'avait empreinte le jeune homme, ça devait être très sérieux. A tel point que Luka commençait à être inquiète à propos de cette fameuse chose.

« Il faut que tu m'aide. »

Ah ! Elle l'avait attendu ce moment ! Ce moment où ce serait enfin lui qui aurait besoin de son aide. Elle s'assit en face du garçon, prête à entendre sa requête.

« Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que tu te fasses passer pour moi.

- Pardon ? »

_Se faire passer pour lui ? Ça ne va pas non ! Je n'ai pas l'allure d'un garçon !_

« Il faut que tu te déguise en prince si tu préfère.

- Une seconde… Pourquoi faire ?

- Le Roi d'Erest veut marier sa fille. Il a fait des recherche et à vu que Père et Mère avait un fils. Moi, en l'occurrence. Il les a alors joint pour leur proposer que leur fille et moi nous nous rencontrions…

- Et alors ? je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- C'est sûrement en vue de fiançailles Luka…

- Oui, merci, j'avais cru comprendre. Mais en quoi c'est un problème ? C'est une princesse, plutôt jolie il parait. »

Luka se tut un moment et le silence s'installa. Son frère finit par reprendre la parole, mal assuré :

« O-Oui… C'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois…

- Alors ? Quelque chose chez elle te rebute ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Explique-toi Luki…

- C'est son frère que j'aime.

-Hein ? »

On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. Plus un seul bruissement. Rien. Le silence total. Luka ne parvenait pas à assimiler les dernières paroles du prince. Le frère de la princesse ?

_Frère de la princesse = Prince… Et si j'ai encore un minimum de logique, un prince est un… HOMME ?!_

« Tu es amoureux du prince ?!

- Cris-le plus fort tant que tu y es !

- Désolée…

- Bon… Voilà pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu te fasses passer pour moi…

- C'est de la folie grand frère…

- J'en ai conscience.

- Tu en as conscience ?! Mais tu es fou ! Je vais sûrement me faire prendre ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, et que je fini par l'épouser… ! Que se passera-t-il ? Tout sera dévoilé tôt ou tard ! Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Mais écoute-moi ! »

Luki calma sa sœur et la fit se rassoir par la même occasion. Elle était vraiment trop impatiente.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je veux juste que tu la rencontre et que tu fasses suffisamment connaissance avec pour que tu puisses affirmer qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût et que ce ne serait pas judicieux de l'épouser. Je ne vais pas te forcer à te marier avec la princesse, réfléchis ! »

La jeune fille se sentait bête. Bien sûr. Ca soulait de source.

_Je suis vraiment trop impatiente._

Elle se tâta un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre à son frère. Elle réfléchit, un bon moment. Le silence régna en maitre avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Je te l'ai promis alors… C'est d'accord.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina d'une joie sans nom. Il se leva en hâte et la pris dans ses bras.

« T'es la meilleure petite sœur ! »

Le jeune homme finit par quitter la chambre de la princesse après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait partir le lendemain matin.

Elle était soudain en proie à une angoisse. N'avait-elle pas accepté un peu trop vite ? Peut-être aurait-elle du plus réfléchir à sa proposition. Après tout elle ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si elle se faisait prendre ? Que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle punie ? Et Luki ?

_Je me pose trop de questions…_

Elle finit par le coucher et s'endormir aussitôt, complètement exténuée par une journée très longue et une soirée un peu trop riche en dialogues.

Elle se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin, après une nuit abominable. Elle se leva tant bien que mal quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

« C'est moi.

- Entre Luki. »

Le garçon entra et la regarda.

« Habille-toi vite et prépare un sac.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui s'occupera de ta tenue pour que tu ai l'air d'un vrai prince.

- Bon… J'arrive… »

La jeune fille s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle pu (c'est-à-dire pas très vite…), fit un sac en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire et rejoint son frère. Ils descendirent dans le château encore désert et allèrent directement à l'écurie emprunter deux chevaux. Ils se rendirent chez la personne qui devait s'occuper de Luka, comme le lui avait dit son frère. Personne du nom de Meiko, si la jeune fille en croyait les paroles du prince. Sur le chemin la jeune fille se dit que tout ça était vraiment fou, que ça se passait trop vite et que c'était imprudent. C'était assez ironique en un sens… C'était elle qui parlait de prudence ! La fille la moins prudente au monde !

« Alors c'est elle ? »

La jeune femme regarda Luka de la tête aux pieds, ce qui mit la princesse relativement mal à l'aise.

« Aller va, je vais pas te manger, déshabille toi, j'arrive. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, regarda son frère, puis Meiko qui partait, sans trop comprendre. Elle retira sa robe pour se retrouver en sous vêtement dans la pièce froide, la faisant frissonner. La jeune femme revint et prit ses mensurations avant de repartir chercher des pièces de tissu et autre pour lui faire une tenue sur-mesure. Une petite heure plus tard, elle revint vers Luka avec un bandage dont elle devina aussitôt l'utilité.

« Pour euh…

- Oui, pour ta poitrine.

- Mais ça va faire mal !

- T'as pas trop le choix, sers les dents. »

_Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Une fois la torture passée, Luka avait un poitrail quasiment plat. C'était tellement bizarre… Elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue et il fallait bien reconnaitre que le résultat était bluffant. La jeune fille avait des épaules assez larges par nature, alors l'effet rendu était très proche de l'anatomie masculine. On aurait pu sans problème la prendre pour un garçon. A un détail près…

« Et mes cheveux ?

- T'inquiète. »

Meiko s'approcha et l'assis avant de prendre une brosse à cheveux et de peigner ses longues, très longues mèches roses.

« Tu nous facilite pas la tâche avec sa crinière pupuce…

- Je suis désolée… »

Finalement, ne voulant pas les couper, Luka proposa l'option tresse qui passe aussi bien pour une fille que pour un garçon. Sa nouvelle styliste perso approuva et lui tressa les cheveux avant d'orienter le miroir vers la jeune fille pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait du résultat final.

Les vêtements avait était faits pour à la fois suivre les lignes gracieuses de son corps et camoufler au mieux ses formes. La longue cape qu'elle portait finissait de rendre sa carrure plus carrée et imposante. Même Luki avoua qu'on aurait, et sans aucun problème, la prendre pour un homme.

_La nature humaine est si facile à déjouée…_

Fin prête, elle regarda son frère.

« Tu ne te perdras pas, hein…

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Luka sourit à son frère. Le lien entre eux était si fort que sans un mot, Luki compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : « tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle sortit de la petite maison en remerciant chaudement Meiko au passage et remonta sur son cheval, regardant le soleil se lever au loin.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour ma réussite… »


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai été surprise que le premier soit si bien acceuilli… Merci très beaucoup ! (Moi très bien parler la France.) Arigato chers lecteurs/lectrices !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant en tout cas ! On voit Miku pour la première fois et je m'en veux atrocement ! Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi… *petit rire*

(Je serais pas un peu à la boure moi… ? Dés le deuxième chapitre… Tuez moi…)

Enjoy ! (re-posté à cause d'un problème de mise en page.)

* * *

PrincessxPrincess

Chapitre 2

« Je ne veux pas.

- Princesse, voyons…

- C'est hors de question Haku! »

Hurla la jeune fille à sa pauvre domestique qui n'avait pourtant rien fait. Ca faisait des heures que tout le château tentait de raisonner la capricieuse princesse qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Mais enfin… Le Roi vôtre père est dans tous ses états… Comprenez bien princesse que vous le mettez dans une position délicate… Le Prince doit déjà être en route, rien que pour vous…

- J'en ai rien à faire moi ! Je veux pas le voir c'est tout ! Et puis il est pas encore arrivé, avec un peu de chance il tombera dans un ravin avant d'entrer à Erest.

- Voyons Princesse, de telles paroles n'ont rien à faire dans la bouche d'une jeune fille comme vous. »

La jeune femme resta un instant confuse devant l'attitude puérile de la jeune fille. Tout le monde ici avait l'habitude de ces petits caprices, mais de là à refuser de rencontrer un prince… Ca allait trop loin. Pour l'image du royaume, elle se devait de faire bonne impression, c'était capital.

« Rappelez-vous bien que si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur des attentes de votre père, alors il lèguera son royaume à votre frère… Je doute que ce soit ce que vous souhaitez… »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un moment, et repris la parole sur un ton de dédain.

«Bon… Je daigne rencontrer ce fameux prince qui vient de me pourrir la journée… A une condition !

- Laquelle ? Soupira la domestique qui était prête à tout pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts.

- je veux que tous les soirs, vous prépariez pour moi de la soupe aux poireaux accompagnée de tartes aux poireaux et pouvoir manger autant de chocolat que je veux pendant les trois prochains mois. »

Et voilà… Pas encore sortie de l'enfance. 16 ans et encore une âme d'enfant. C'était certes adorable mais ça causait bien des traquas à la famille royale de temps à autre.

« Il vous faut vous préparer avant que le prince n'arrive… »

Sur ces mots, la bonne aida la jolie princesse à se vêtir de sa plus belle robe, à se poudrer et à se coiffer de la façon la plus élégante possible. Pas facile quand on a affaire à une princesse aux cheveux bleus turquoise qui trainent par terre.

Une fois le plus gros du travail fait, la petite princesse put enfin se glisser discrètement en cuisine et piquer une petite réserve de toutes sortes de friandises qui font mal au ventre et retourner les déguster dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que l'alerte fut donnée. Le prince machin-chose pointait le bout de son nez. C'est là que ça allait devenir barbant… C'est quand elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche du Roi qui l'appelait qu'elle comprit qu'il fallait descendre. Elle se leva avec nonchalance, et, sous conseil de sa domestique, se remis droite.

Elle rejoint son père dans la salle où ils étaient sensés se retrouver.

Elle attendit quelques petites minutes qui lui parurent des heures avant qu'enfin les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvrent.

Elle releva la tête en se tenant le plus droite possible et regarda droit devant elle. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, pas énormément, de longs cheveux roses tressés… Et un visage étrangement fin… Un peu comme celui d'une femme. Non, vraiment comme celui d'une femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude, les princes qu'elle rencontrait étaient tous grands et intimidants. Elle aimait bien ce côté fin et gracile de celui-ci.

« Bonjour mon roi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre… Dit-il tout en courbant l'échine devant le souverain.

- Nul besoin de vous excuser, après tout c'est nous qui vous avons vous déplacer jusqu'ici » lui sourit légèrement le roi, sourire que le beau prince lui rendit. La petite princesse frémis un instant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sous son charme ! Son père serait bien trop content… Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre ainsi à sa volonté… Si elle tombait amoureuse, ce serait de la personne qu'ELLE à choisi. Personne d'autre.

« J'aimerais vous présenter ma fille, Miku. Elle attendait votre venue avec impatience. »

Le regard sombre que lui lança le roi lui fit bien comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à le contredire. Ce qu'elle s'abstint de faire par ailleurs.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Princesse Miku, Luka appuya ses dire par un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille. »

La dite princesse piqua un fard qu'elle tenta de cacher aussi bien que possible en balbutiant quelques « mots ».

« M-Moi de même… »

_Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une princesse aussi mignonne en venant ici….. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça moi… Je dois vite régler cette affaire embarrassante et rentrer… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire prendre…_

« Vous resterez bien quelques jours chez nous, pas vrai ? »

Luka regarda le roi sans savoir quoi répondre. Mais visiblement ce dernier avait déjà pris sa décision et vu le bonhomme, mieux valait aller dans son sens…

« Très bien, je resterai avec plaisir… »

La jeune fille avait peur pour elle et pour son frère… Elle allait devoir prier tous les jours qu'ils s'en sortent sans bobo. Et puis… Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son frère. Pas pour la toute première fois qu'il lui demander de lui rendre service.

_Un peu abusé le service là tout de même…_

_Une question lui traversa l'esprit un instant et elle se demanda si Miku avait le même genre de relations avec son frère ?_

_« Prenez votre temps pour faire connaissance, puis-ce que vous allez rester parmi nous quelques temps. »_

_Luka et Miku s'inclinèrent devant le roi avant de sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre le jardin. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement ente les rosiers._

_Quand je pense qu'en ce moment elle me prend pour un homme…_

A la surprise de la rose, c'est la petite princesse qui brisa le silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici juste parce que mon père te le demande.

Elle la tutoyais ? Bon…

- Je ne reste pas parce que le roi veut que je reste… Je reste parce que j'ai envie de vous connaître princesse. Peut-être pas en vue d'un mariage mais… Au moins pour faire connaissance. Et puis je n'ai pas énormément d'amis…

Miku regarda son prince un instant en clignant des yeux. Il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Personne n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec elle…

Ses joues se teintèrent un moment et un frisson la prit.

- Désolée… Je vais devoir me retirer… Je ne me sens pas très bien…  
- En effet… Vous n'avez pas bonne mine… Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

- Non… Non ne te donne pas cette peine… »

Et la petite princesse partit en hâte le cœur battant.

« Je lui ai fait pour ou quoi ? »

Luka arqua un sourcil. Et puis ça n'avait pas vraiment d'import…

«Attrape-le !

- T'es drôle toi ! Je suis sensé faire comment ?!

- Avec tes mains !

- La bonne blague ! »

Luka cligna des yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Deux gamins blonds qui couraient après un… chien ?

L'animal passa tout près des jambes de la jeune fille qui l'attrapa aussitôt par la peau du coup.

« C'est lui que vous voulez ? Leur sourit Luka en tendant le caniche au garçon.

- Aaaah ! Merci !

Elle eut un rire.

- Il faut faire attention à vos affaires…

- Ohla non ! Il est pas à nous ! J'en voudrais pas pour tout l'or du monde ! S'exclama la blondinette en lançant un regard au dit chien.

- Pourquoi vous lui couriez après alors ?

- C'est la reine qui nous a demandé de le retrouver, il passe son temps à s'échapper, ajouta le garçon.

- En même temps moi aussi je passerais mon temps à m'enfuir avec une maitresse pareille…

- Rin tais-toi… ! Lui intima-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle n'est pas sérieuse elle dit ça pour rire ! »

Luka les regarda un instant avant de tout bonnement éclater de rire.

« Hahaha ! Vous êtes trop tous les deux ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes le prince c'est cela ?

- En effet… »

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Rin, provoquant un soupire chez son frère.

« Et vous vous êtes frère et sœur je présume ?

- Exact ! »Répondirent-ils a l'unisson.

« Allez vite lui ramener son chien, leur conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur et repartirent en trottinant, le chien dans les bras. Luka les regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Ils étaient drôles ces deux là… Sûrement des domestique, si on leur demander ce genre de tâche. La jeune fille releva la tête vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Est-ce qu'elle reverrait la petite princesse ce soir ?

* * *

Vous pouvez continuer de commenter c'est pas moi que ça dérange hein ! ^.^


End file.
